A Second Chance
by honu59
Summary: The year is 1979 and Steve McGarrett is surprised by an unexpected phone call.


_**A.N. **- This story was written for a writer's challenge, in response to the prompt: _

_Ten years after McGarrett put Nicole Wylie on a plane to the mainland, he receives a telephone call from her._

_Events referenced in this story are from the Season 2 episode "The Singapore File" so I recommend viewing that episode before reading this if you haven't seen it. This story takes place in 1979, just prior to Season 12. _

_Thanks to Tanith2011 for the quick beta read. _

**A Second Chance**

**Chicago, IL **

She stopped her nervous pacing and stared out the apartment window at the wind whipped snowstorm that attempted to block out the city's skyline. Suddenly cold, she pulled the sleeves of her wool sweater over her hands and crossed her arms over her chest while she attempted to muster her courage. _It was so long ago…another time, another place. _ _Should I really do this? Or am I just going to embarrass myself?_

She turned away from the window and glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. There was no need to wait any longer; he would certainly be in the office by now. Time was no longer an excuse. Now the only excuse for further delay was her nerves. Her eyes came to rest on the black telephone on her desk. Lined up next to the phone were her hotel reservations, traveler's checks and plane ticket along with a very old, faded and wrinkled business card. _Just go ahead and do it, _she told herself. She took a deep breath, picked up the handset and dialed.

**Honolulu, HI **

Steve McGarrett lifted the handset of his office phone and punched the blinking intercom button.

"Yes, Luana?"

"_Mr. McGarrett, there's a long distance call for you on line two."_

"Thank you, I'll take it," he replied crisply.

Steve pressed the appropriate button to make the connection and issued his standard, clipped business greeting, "McGarrett."

"_Mr. Collins?" _The feminine voice sounded tentative.

"No, this is Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O," he corrected the caller before a long buried memory told him that there was something familiar about that voice.

"_Steve," _the voice addressed him more firmly.

In an instant, the past came flooding back for the dark haired cop: Singapore, fleeing for their lives aboard ship under assumed names, the chase, the trial and finally putting Ravasco behind bars where he belonged. Then their parting at the airport, the warmth of the beautiful woman he held tightly in his arms, the fragrance of her hair, the wetness of her tears against his cheek. It was a moment that he didn't want to end, but it had to. He had his life and she deserved a chance to make a life for herself.

"Nicole?" The business-like tone was gone. Steve's voice was now relaxed and intimate. "My God, what has it been, ten years? How are you?"

"_I'm fine, Steve." _With the awkwardness of the initial greeting out of the way, Nicole also sounded more relaxed. "_I wasn't sure that you would remember me."_

"How could I ever forget you? We were married for four whole days!" Steve gently teased. "To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice again?"

"_I'm coming to Honolulu next week for a conference. I was wondering…" _ Nicole hesitated.

"What, honey?" Steve's tone had now taken on a rare tender quality.

"_I was wondering if you'd like to get together…for dinner perhaps. I'd love to see you again."_

"I'd enjoy that too… I really would, providing the criminal element doesn't force me to work overtime. When will you arrive?"

"_Next Saturday. I'll be staying at the Ilikai. May I give you a call after I check in?"_

"Please do. I'm looking forward to seeing you again…Mrs. Collins," Steve added affectionately.

They said their goodbyes and McGarrett hung up the phone then allowed himself a few minutes to daydream about the woman to whom he had been so attracted ten years earlier. It had taken all of his strict discipline and self-control back then to keep his mind on the case and not give in to his physical and emotional desires while they were on the run. Their lives had depended on him keeping a clear head. But then afterward, once the trial was over… A smile lit up Steve's face at the memory of that particular evening.

A knock on his office door broke him out of his nostalgic mood.

"Come in."

"Steve, Manicote called back and there's going to be a delay with that search warrant," Dan Williams announced on his way into the private office. The boyish face of the forty-one year old detective seemed incongruous with the greying curls on his head.

McGarrett studied his second-in-command for a moment. _Nicole is about his age, _Steve mused. _I wonder what she looks like now. _

After the intense pain of Cathi Ryan's murder two years earlier, Steve had all but given up hope of ever having a permanent meaningful relationship. He had completely immersed himself in his job and had almost successfully put all thoughts of women out of his mind. That is, until now. _Nicole…_ Was it possible for him to have a second chance at his age?

**One week later…**

The owner of the Royal Hawaiian Hotel was a friend of Steve's and as such, the head of Five-O was able to reserve the best table in the restaurant, close enough to the open doors to view the moonlit beach and catch the cooling breeze yet private enough for intimate conversation. The couple started their meal with nervous small talk over the appetizers, but the awkwardness quickly vanished and they fell into a comfortable dialog like old friends.

"…then I moved to Chicago, became certified as a physical therapist and worked for a while at Mercy Hospital. After that, I finished my master's degree so I could teach," Nicole explained, trying to condense the last ten years of her life for her handsome dinner companion. He did look older, but still dashing in the dark blue suit that brought out the color of his eyes.

Steve looked across the linen draped table at his lovely guest. The candlelight made her warm brown eyes sparkle. A simple strand of pearls accented her lilac silk dress and her hair was arranged in a stylish French twist, adorned with a single plumeria blossom. The hints of silver blending in with brunette only enhanced her classic beauty. Steve dared to risk a more personal question. "What about relationships…anyone special in your life? I don't see a ring."

"Good work there, detective," Nicole joked as she glanced briefly at her left hand that rested on the table. "No, there's no one special. Occasional dates yes, but no one steady." Even with the breeze off the water, the dining room suddenly seemed warmer. "What about you, Steve?"

"Oh, you know me. I'm a twenty-four hour cop, never off duty," Steve replied glibly, evading the uncomfortable question. It was his attempt to be humorous, but in a way, it was the truth.

Nicole shot Steve an exasperated look. "Okay, then tell me about work. How are Danny and Chin?"

At that, Steve's eyes dropped to the table for a few moments and he swallowed hard. It was still a raw topic.

"Steve?"

"We lost Chin last year, Nicole." Steve's voice was almost a whisper and each word seemed difficult. "He was murdered while he was on an undercover assignment."

Nicole reached across the table and grasped Steve's hand tightly. "Oh Steve…Steve, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Still holding on, she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb then added quietly, "If Chin hadn't shown up when he did at that temple in the Philippines, we might not have made it out alive."

Steve nodded at the shared memory. "He was a good man and a good friend. And one great cop. You know, I haven't even had the heart to replace him on the team." He squeezed her hand one more time and then let go, easing his hand back onto his lap.

"Well, then it's no wonder you work such long hours; you're short-staffed," Nicole commented sympathetically. "Ever think about retiring?"

Steve smiled wistfully. "Sometimes; but I'll need to stay on for at least another year. Danno's taking a leave of absence next year to care for his elderly aunt back east." Steve sighed before he continued. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do without him. It'll be like losing my right arm. And I'll have to hire a new team, at least temporarily."

"Time marches on, whether we like it or not," Nicole replied philosophically. "You'll survive, Steve."

"I suppose that I will. But retirement _is_ starting to look attractive…lonely, but attractive."

_Lonely? _Nicole thought. _Guess that it's time for me to lay my cards on the table._

"Steve, I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

"I told you that I came to Hawaii for a conference. What I didn't tell you is that the conference also included a job interview."

Steve's eyebrows arched in surprise and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "That means…"

"That means that if I get the job, I'll be moving and settling in Hawaii," Nicole finished his sentence. She blotted her lips with her napkin then folded the cloth and laid it beside her plate.

"Dessert?" Steve asked.

"Not for me, thank you. But it was a lovely dinner."

"Well then, Mrs. Collins, how about a walk on the beach?" Steve asked warmly. "I think we have more to talk about."

At Nicole's nod, Steve dropped some bills on the table to cover their meal and a tip then rose from his seat, offering his hand to his date.

The couple walked hand in hand at the water's edge, talking and laughing in the moonlight. The ten year gap melted away like the waves washing the shore, revealing a strong attraction that had never really died. When they finally ran out of words, Steve took Nicole into his arms and they shared a deep, lingering kiss. Steve felt a new warmth filling his heart as his mind began spinning with happy possibilities for the future. Suddenly, retirement didn't look so lonely after all.

**Pau**


End file.
